Twilight
by AvengingMax
Summary: sequel to Midnight, casey's been doing fine with her life since she met the lyoko gang, but then she starts having nightmares about her past then someone unexpectedly shows up: her brother... R&R UxC
1. Chapter 1

_I was hiding behind the couch in the living room as my father rampaged through the house. _

"_CASEY!" my name rang through out the house. Not making a sound I curled into a tighter ball. Suddenly the couch was pulled out and standing above me was my father. He grabbed me by my hair as I screamed. _

"_No! NO DADDY! No stop please!" he griped my hair tighter._

"_Shut up you fucking bitch!" I screamed again as he threw me against the wall. From there I saw my mother's body lying in the kitchen in a pool of blood. Then when I looked up my father came at me with a wooden bat_

I woke up screaming and quickly went into the corner. Soon the door burst open and Jim came in.

"Samuels! Samuels where are you?" I stayed in my corner. Soon I came eye to eye with Jim still shaking. He reached for me making me scream and kick him.

"I'm sorry Daddy I didn't do it Joey did!" I yelled at him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Better get Stern and Della Robbia." He muttered to himself and left the room. Minutes later I heard the door open again and soon Ulrich was in front of me.

"It's okay Casey I'm here." He said to me. He hugged me tightly while I was still shaking.

"Don't… leave… me." I whispered. Soon I drifted back to sleep.

The next day when I woke up I was in my bed and Ulrich was standing over me.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked me. It took me awhile to process this.

"Fine I guess." He helped me stand up. "Now go I need to get dressed." He walked out and I quickly pulled out a green tank top with a grey men's button down shirt and a dark wash denim mini skirt with my favorite hiking boots. I pulled my hair into a bun which was hard because my hair was done to my knees, then I put on my clothes leaving the over shirt open. I put on some black lip gloss that no one could really see and grabbed my bag. I met Ulrich and the others at breakfast.

"Hey Casey," Yumi and Aelita greeted me.

"S'up guys." I said sitting down. Odd eyed my food greedily. "Take it." And he did i was kinda of scared. Soon the bell rang and slammed my head into the table, it hurt but I ignored the pain. "What do we have first?" I asked speaking into the table.

"Physics." Odd answered, I groaned and slammed my head into the table again before getting up. We walked into physics and took our seats mine was next to Aelita Jeremie next to her Odd next to him and Ulrich was on the other side of me. Right before Mrs. Hertz started the lesson Mr. Delmas walked in.

"Oh Mr. Delmas what a surprise." Mrs. Hertz said looking kinda shocked to see him. "How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry for the interruption Mrs. Hertz but we have a new student." He said. "Please come in young man." Soon I heard gasps go around the room. Standing in front of the class was a boy that looked like well, me. It was scary. Everyone turned around and stared at me.

"Turn around if you know what's good for ya." I threatened.

"Well would you like to say another thing to the class young man?" Mrs. Hertz asked he nodded.

"My name's Joseph Samuels, I'm thirteen years old and I was adopted." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Samuels you can sit next to Casey, Casey please raise your hand." I didn't I just said,

"I'm the one everyone stares at!" I added a fake cry making the class burst out laughing. He sat next to me.

"Hi I'm Jo-"

"I know who you are I'm your twin sister." I said cutting him off. Then I slammed my head into the desk again and attempting to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm bringing back in my co hosts Jessie and Kate. (Claps)**

**Kate: HI! **

**Jessie: yo.**

**Me: okay Jessie disclaimer and Kate do the claimer**

**Jessie: firechil553 doesn't own code: Lyoko**

**Kate: But she does own Casey Joey Casey's gang, the music spectacular and the over all plot of the story.**

**Jessie: and us.**

**Me: let the thing begin!**

* * *

I walked out of physics calmly. I could feel Joey following me. 

"Casey wait!" he called after me. I stopped suddenly.

"Go away! I don't care if you're my brother I put my past behind me! I don't care about you!" I yelled at him and started walking again.

"Casey wait!" I just kept walking "Mom's not dead!" again I stopped suddenly whirling around to face him. "Mom never died she almost did!" I charged and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't fucking lie to me." I said through clenched teeth. "She's dead I saw her lifeless body with my own five year old eyes." Soon I felt someone pull me off of him.

"Samuels and um Samuels to the principals office NOW!" Jim yelled at us. I muttered under my breath and shoved him before going.

"I am very disappointed in you Ms. Samuels," Mr. Delmas said once we were in his office. "One more outburst and you won't be able to sing at the national music spectacular!" I shot up out of my seat.

"WHAT!" all he did was nod. I scoffed as I sat back down.

"You can go now." I walked out of room to see my friends waiting for me.

"What happened?" Aelita asked. I sighed heavily.

"He said one more outburst and I can't sing at the national music spectacular next week!" I groaned and sat down. "And if I don't go to the national spectacular I can't go to London and sing in the global spectacular!" I heard several gasps.

"What made you do that anyway?" Jeremie asked me. I sighed again.

"Nothing, he just, he just got under my skin." Jeremie put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go to lunch." We got up and headed to the lunchroom. I didn't really feel like eating so I just gave my portion to Odd. Humming the song that has been stuck in my head for a week I slammed my head the table.

"Can we go to Lyoko for a while?" I asked into the table before looking at them. They stared at me in shock. "What?" I saw something red out of the corner of my eye. I put my hand on my forehead where I hit my head and pulled my hand away. My hand was covered in blood. "I'ma go to the infirmary." Before they could say anything I was already out the door and down the hall, leaving a trail of blood behind me.

"Casey, what is it this time?" Nurse Yolanda (A/n: i don't know if she's Dorothy and Yolanda so I'm going with Yolanda cause I like it better) asked me not turning around.

"I hit my head on the table and now I'm bleeding." She turned around to look at my injury.

"Well let's clean it up and put some bandages on it." She said smiling. I smiled back. She quickly cleaned it with some antiseptic.

"Ow!" I yelped when she sprayed it on my forehead. "It burns." I said that with a demonic voice making both me and Yolanda laugh. She grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around my head.

"Well you're free to go." She told me. I jumped off the bed like thing. I waved to her. I turned to see my brother standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. I coughed and sputtered as he choked me. Looking at his eyes I saw the Xana symbol in them. I could barely breathe but I kicked him the groin. He dropped me. I quickly ran to the factory.

"Casey what took you so long?" Jeremie asked as I entered the computer lab.

"I got held up. I'ma go to the scanners now." I said boarding the elevator. I entered the scanner.

"Scanner: Casey, Transfer: Casey, virtualization." Soon I felt myself falling and landing in Lyoko.

"Which way?" I asked Jeremie.

"Thirty degrees south, here's the overboard." I jumped on it and took off towards the others.

* * *

**Me: there it is happy?**

**Casey: you made my swear!!!!**

**Me: WHAT'S YOUR EFFEIN POINT!!!!????**

**Jessie: someone's pmsing.**

**Kate: R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

I went through the forest sector on the overboard looking for the others. I was sure that I was going south.

"Hey Jeremie you sure I'm going south?" I asked him.

"Positive, the screen says you're right by them." I pressed on looking for them until I got shot off the overboard. Immediately I threw some bombs at my attacker. "Casey its William, He's coming towards you." he said, throwing more bombs I looked out for him. "Casey behind you!" I turned just to be hit by his sword and devirtalized.

"I hate you too." I mumbled to myself as I exited the scanner.

(A/n: I'm getting frustrated with Casey's p.o.v. because I feel like I start too many sentences with 'I' so I'm going into normal p.o.v.)

"Never again." Casey mumbled to herself as she entered the computer lab. Soon she felt herself being slammed against the wall being pinned there by her throat. Casey struggled to breathe. She then realized it was Joey who was pinning her there. She summoned all the strength she had left and kicked him away, then passed out.

When Casey woke up she was lying in her bed at kadic academy. The others were asleep signaling that it was probably night time. It was a great time to see her brothers. She silently crept out of the bed and towards the window.

"Where are you going?" a male voice suddenly asked, making her freeze.

"I'm going to see my brothers." She replied sitting on the window.

"Casey we're on the second floor there's no way you can jump from here and not get hurt." Casey looked solemnly at the ground.

"Maybe it's not high enough." She said and jumped landing perfectly on the ground, then ran to the gates of the school. Back in the room Ulrich sadly watched her runaway. Unaware that she was running from something bad to something worst.


	4. AUTHOR'S MESSAGE

**ATTENTION**

**I have lost my flash drive which has all my files on it I've decided to go straight into a new book in the Midnight trilogy called "Starlight"**

**Summary: Casey and the gang are at their last year at Kadic Academy when she starts getting crippling headaches which prevent her from going to Lyoko. After a few months they don't go away the gang finds out that they're more then what they seem. **


End file.
